This is why unsated lust is dangerous
by PunyBrainer
Summary: [Akaxfem!Kuro] In his jealousy rage, Akashi pushed Tetsuyu down.


**AU, Aka x fem!Kuro**

**High school period**

* * *

_In his jealousy rage, Akashi pushed her down. The hard bench hurt her back as she landed on it. Tetsuyu wanted to protest, but Akashi crushed their lips together before she could utter any sound. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and sucked and nibbled on hers. It was rough and ruthless. He was not even trying to coax her to return his kiss. He just wanted to devour her even if it was completely one-sided. And it scared her._

_Akashi broke the kiss just as suddenly as he started it. Tetsuyu took the chance to gasp for air._

_"Daiki, Daiki, Daiki!" Tetsuyu heard him shout. "Is he all you can talk about?!"_

_Tetsuyu's eyes widened ever so slightly with shock. The redhead, whose composure had never broke whatever calamity was happening, blew his fuse. Anger was apparent in his mismatched eyes and he was not wearing his usual menacing smirk. It was pure anger for the redhead._

_"Is he all you can think about?!" Her mind was still trying to process what was happening when Akashi mashed their lips together again._

_"Mmph... No, Akashi-kun..." She turned her head to one side, trying to get away from his rough kiss, but Akashi would not let her. He held her chin firmly— too firmly— with one hand and continued sucking, biting and sucking again on her lips until they were numb and swollen. Her effort of pushing him away was futile. The redhead did not even budge. A sob escaped her throat as a feeling of resignation filled her. Though it was drowned by the kiss._

_She did not like it. She hated this one-sided act of intimacy. She hated the realization that Akashi was doing this not because he was trying to make her his. He just wanted to take her away from other guys._

_Tetsuyu flinched when Akashi's hand slid beneath her shirt and cupped one of her breasts. A furious blush painted her pale face bright red. She struggled again, pushing the redhead with both her arms and legs, to which he ignored. Akashi's lips moved on from her lips down to her neck, sucking unnecessarily hard every inch, leaving a trail of hickeys on one side of her neck._

_Tetsuyu alternated between grunting in pain and moaning in pleasure as he continued his trail even lower and kneaded her breast while doing so. She did not expect it to feel so sensual. The slight roughness of Akashi's hand on her naked breast escalated the sensuality even more. Her breathing hitched when she felt something warm and wet teasing one of her nubs._

_"A-akashi-kun..."_

_Drowned in the foreign, yet pleasurable sensation, Tetsuyu did not notice Akashi's hand sliding down her stomach until it was caressing the inside of her thigh and slid up again to pull her pants and panties down._

_"No- aah!" She moaned loudly as the redhead rubbed her clit. She felt her face grow even hotter from both pleasure and embarrassment. The bluenette soon forgot her struggling and tried to stifle the escaping moans as Akashi kept rubbing her clit relentlessly, going faster and harder with every passing mome-_

***Crashes***

Akashi looked up from the notebook he was reading and saw a horrified Tetsuyu standing at the door. Ignoring the spilled tea and broken cups on the floor, the bluenette rushed forward at lightning speed and snatched the notebook from his hand.

The two had planned to study together at her house during summer holiday. Akashi had just arrived from Kyoto that afternoon. Tetsuyu left him in her room to get a drink for both of them. She did not expect him to find her (supposedly) well-hidden notebook full of her romantic/ero fantasies. Rather, she did not think he would actually invade other people's privacy by going through her stuffs.

Tetsuyu hugged her notebook protectively and glared— _glared_— at the slightly-surprised redhead.

"H-how much did you see, Akashi-kun?"

An apologetic smile replaced the startled expression on Akashi's face.

"I apologize for invading your privacy. The notebook was just lying on the floor. I didn't know it was something confidential." Tetsuyu sighed in relief. Seemed like Akashi-kun had not read much. Otherwise, he would probably be emitting dark aura right now for being used in other people's indecent fantasy.

She should be more careful not to leave something so dangerous lying around for the world to find. She had written those ero stories to satisfy her building lust for her ex-captain whom she had been crushing on since junior high. Her desire for him grew even stronger when he moved so far away to Kyoto.

"It is most certainly alright if you have not seen much of what is inside. I apologize for over-reacting as well," said Tetsuyu as she proceeded to put the notebook inside a drawer.

"I will clean up the mess and bring us another drink and snacks. Akashi-kun can start studying without me." Tetsuyu started towards the door when Akashi called her.

"For your future reference, I would never hurt you like the me you depicted in your short stories. Though, if you like it rough..."

The bluenette stopped dead in her track, her face paled in an instant.

_Oh, God... And did he just say storie__**s**__?_

She turned around and saw the redhead still smiling and waving several of her other secret notebooks in his hand.

"Space under your bed probably isn't the best place to hide something so private, Tetsuyu."

That day, Tetsuyu locked herself in the toilet and would not come out until Akashi said something about not wanting his girlfriend to smell like toilets.


End file.
